


Dama de Blanco's Scare Week

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Maravilloso Misadventures of Marimen [4]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Dana de Blanco spends a week dispensing scary tips to everyone in Casa de Macabro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinclaironfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaironfire/gifts).



Monday

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo were watching a horror movie until they hears a soft yet creepy voice.

"What are you watching"

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo screamed as they see a creepy woman with long black hair and a white dress.

Manny said "DAMA DE BLANCO WE'RE WATCHING A HORROR MOVIE!?"

Dama de Blanco said "Monday is Horror movie night"

Thunder crashing

Pablo, Manny, Marigraciela and Frida screamed

A couple from Enter the Cuervo were watching a horror movie.

A beautiful and curvy woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

A muscular yet dorky man with black hair, blue eyes, black mustache and tan skin.

They were about to kiss but Dama de Blanco appears behind them

"Boo"

A couple screamed


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday

Dama de Blanco was making a mask.

Marigraciela and Frida walked to Dama de Blanco

"What are you doing"

"I'm making a mask"

Dama de Blanco showed Marigraciela and Frida a creepy doll mask.

Frida and Marigraciela screamed

"Tuesday is face painting."

Dama de Blanco was painting Brie Brie's face.

Brie Brie giggled

Luisa screamed

Luisa runs to a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday

Dama de Blanco said "Wednesday is Creepy photography"

A little girl saws a creepy Victorian era portait of a young family which made her scream.

Dama de Blanco giggled

But Dama de Blanco hears a cute voice

"That's a cute portrait"

It was Nina

Dama de Blanco facepalmed

Thursday

Dama de Blanco said "Thursday is scary stories"

Pablo said "And then the baby started crying when a creepy shadow scares her to death"

Frida and Marigraciela screamed


	4. Chapter 4

Friday

Dama de Blanco said "And finally Friday is-"

But they heard evil feminine laughing.

Grandpapi said "Wha-what's going on!?"

Rodolfo said "I don't know what's happening they ruin everything!?"

It was the Flock of Fury

Frida gasped "Zoe Aves!?"

Luisa said "Carmelita Aves I knew it!?"

Lily said "Pachita Aves I should've known"

Black Cuervo said "Hello losers!"

Voltura said "We're here to ruin your friend's scare week!"

Lady Gobbler said "And make her reputation will could be ruined!"

Black Cuervo, Voltura and Lady Gobbler laughed but Dama de Blanco appears behind them

"Boo"

Black Cuervo, Voltura and Lady Gobbler screamed

Dama de Blanco said "Friday is the dance off and whoever gets to dance wins"

Frida said "I agree with Dama de Blanco"

Black Cuervo said "Ha! It's on Suarez!"

Manny said "Uh-oh?"

Dama de Blanco let out a soft laugh 

But it turned into a creepy laugh as Dama de Blanco opens a ghostly green portal

"Follow me"

They followed Dama de Blanco into a portal.


	5. Chapter 5

A ghostly green portal opened and everyone landed.

Dama de Blanco twirl in a ghostly blue tornado and Dama de Blanco was now wearing a light blue dress and her hair was now wavy revealing her brown eyes.

Dama de Blanco began to dance and Frida joined in.

Black Cuervo said "How come that Suarez gets to dance!"

Manny said "I don't know maybe she can dance better than you"

Black Cuervo growled

Lily began to dance with Luisa.

Voltura and Lady Gobbler growled

A few minutes later

They came out of a ghostly green portal.

Dama de Blanco came out with a dance trophy

The Flock of Fury screamed and run as they were chased by the ghostly puppies.

Frida laughed and make a video


End file.
